


twinkling lights, bright smiles

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: He went, “How are things going for you, Dan? I don't think we’ve talked in a while.”And I said, “Uh, great.” before he slams his hand on my shoulder and nods absentmindedly, prying in.(Or a holiday spent apart.)





	twinkling lights, bright smiles

Outside all of the trees are being slowly covered with snow; the clouds sprinkling in a little flurry; covering the world with a pearly white sky. There’s a table filled with food and eight of my family members sat primly, chatting amiably amongst themselves; joyous— and then there’s just me, coexisting amongst them. And what do I do? I sit. I sit and I widen my plastic grin and I fake-laugh at my mother telling the story of how she wound up in the wrong building for a recent wedding. They all listen intently to every mishap and every fumble. Something bright sits at the corner of my eye, and I break away to look at it.

A few feet away glows the family Christmas tree, and something about it generates my own glow inside me. I think about the one we always would decorate, pick out, with all the trinkets and pretty lights; only to never be able to look upon it on the fated day; separated.

Far apart. It's always like this, you know. For nearly years on end.

However, not for forever. I'll be able to come home soon.

(That day cannot come fast enough.)

But not now. I'll sit and shovel down plates of food and be happy with the person who allowed me to grace this dear Earth, beaming and smiling over her misfortune; and her other child, who was also immersed in her story.

And some others. She's invited a couple of our cousins and aunts and uncles to spend time with us. Only a few moments ago one of my relatives, my uncle Winston, sat me down to have a chat; practically cornered me.

He went, “How are things going for you, Dan? I don't think we’ve talked in a while.”

And I said, “Uh, great.” before he slams his hand on my shoulder and nods absentmindedly, prying in.

“That's good!” He says. “So have you got someone? You know, uh, settled down.”

At those words, something coiled inside me, my stomach turning over. Because that’s when I knew. And remembered. They wanted to catch up on everything, talk to seem interested, even try and untangle all of the confidential details woven into the fabric.

I just decided to give him a little smile. “Yeah. Maybe. Kind of.”

“Kind of?” Winston asks, leaning in tune to his response.

“Yeah, uh, yeah. Listen I've got to- go now. I'm expecting a message from someone.” Which I was. “This was a nice talk. It's great to, uh, see you again. Bye now.”

“Wait! I never got to finish!” He calls after me, yet I ignore him and run over to the bathroom and close the door.

I still hear his voice ringing out, but after a few seconds; it dies out, giving me permission to dig into my pockets to find my phone; which was already blinking up with three recent messages.

Three unread messages, it reads. And there you were, filling up my screen.

The first two were short and repeated, just saying my name. But the third one struck me a little bit, because it read like a poem, but it was just a little letter.

Or a message. It was really long so I couldn’t tell.

You say, _i’m assuming you're with your family now, that's fine, that’s okay. But anyway, we’re playing a game! I think it's something Cornelia made up all on her own, and it's really fun. You'd probably win, though, it's pretty easy but it's enjoyable. And I know you felt sad about not being able to spend the holidays together, but we can try again next year! And we have new year’s together, hopefully :)) I still miss you, of course. I wish time would move by faster !!_

And then a little heart.

This has always been tradition, at least for me. We’d talk with electronic barriers and miles stretching apart and away, you always coming through, optimistic and yearning; me, stranded and standing, my lips twitching into something real. I’d always reply. We’d go back and forth like a ping pong game; awaiting each other’s next move. Only instead of wins, there’s nothing but anticipation for the days ahead. I can’t wait until I fly back home to our world, to you. Two more days, I promise.

I’ll have to hold my breath until then.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
